lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Superlooop
Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Hello, Superlooop. Thank you for your interest in the Lost Girl Wiki and becoming involved in editing pages. I reversed the edit to Dyson's infobox and edited the information added to the Tamsin, Kenzi, and Aunt Ludmilla infoboxes. This message is to help you understand why I made those changes after you. It is safe to say that after being in existence for 3.9 years, the wheels of the wiki are past reinvention. There is a method for using infobox templates and adding information to them. The info fields in character templates are similar to "bullet points" that highlight important information about the character. The *Power* parameter is for powers that are singular to the character (e.g. ability to transform into something, read minds, predict, teleport, etc.). In Kenzi's infobox: being able to talk in Russian is not a "power", it is an asset. Lots of characters can speak more than one language but that doesn't make it an exceptional "power" about them. In Tamsin's infobox: elaborating on a unique ability is done in the text of the page, either the \Character arc/ or \Personality/ section (depending on the specific subject matter, sometimes it belongs in the \Trivia/ section). The information about what happens when she awakens a comatose person already appeared in the \Personality/ section (where it is appropriate to include). In Aunt Ludmila's infobox: adding the power of curses and incantations was relevant to the field, but explaining what she did with them belonged in the \Character arc/ section, and the info that she invoked Baba Yaga already appeared in it. Furthermore, "invocation" (i.e. invoking) is a synonym of "incantation". An even more useful editing of this page (IMO, only, of course) would have been to also edit it so that its layout complied with the format of character pages. made this edit to it. In the Dyson infobox: his *Species* is "Shapeshifter". His sub-shapeshifter species is "Wolf-Shifter". Therefore, the correct information for the template's *Species* field is "Shapeshifter" -- and "Wolf-Shifter" appears as one of his *Powers* because it is unique to him. (Dyson has referred to himself as a "shifter" and he called Angel a "fellow shifter".) I think it is important for everyone who wants to participate in this wiki to understand that there is a structure (a way of doing things) that needs to be observed. Wikis that don't have a uniform system become chaotic and a turn-off. It is important for new editors to recognize that when they edit an existing page -- particularly one that is firmly established by virtue of longevity -- they are all contributing to the wheel, not changing it. It's also important that you take the time to read and digest the policies and procedures (the how to's) of the wiki. Lots of articles need more content and/or updated information. I look forward to your continued participation. (P.S. double-check your spelling, particularly with infoboxes.) Virago a-go-go (talk) 02:36, July 1, 2014 (UTC)